


Ways To Say I'm Sorry

by orphan_account



Category: The Stridle Brothers
Genre: Davis Writes Fanfic, M/M, Milky more like Milk Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dace was jealous. Very jealous. But he still wanted to keep his bro.</p><p>Little did he know, he would be losing a bro and gaining something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ways To Say I'm Sorry

Dace sat grumbling angrily in his room, staring at the wall. Why RatTrap? Juan would be so much better with Dace.

It all started last month. Dace and Juan were just hanging out like chill bros as usual, when it came up. "Hey, Dace?" Juan started with his usual, disgustingly cheerful tone. "Y'think RatTrap likes me?" Dace nearly spat out his beloved pomegranate juice as he stared at his best friend. Now, in my opinion, RatTrap is a fuckin awful name. But hey, he could have been named 'Dick'. Anyways, Dace felt heartbroken. He had loved the short SpongeBob-esque boy since second grade. How? Well, Juan gave him a Tropical Kool-Aid™ and Dace almost immediately fell for him.

"No!" Dace almost choked out the word. "There's no way he could like you."  
Juan looked so hurt and Dace regretted his words instantly. After what looked like he was closer to tears, Juan swallowed and scowled at Dace. As if they were enemies.  
"Why not, huh?" Juan's voice was cold and it hurt Dace hard in his kokoro. "Am I not cool enough? Not good enough?? You know what, I'm gonna go ask him. GoodBYE Dace."

And then Juan was gone. Dace tried calling him but Weeboberto never picked up. 

Until that one day. Dace swore he had prayed the night before, or else there was no way it could have happened. Which it probably wouldn't because Dace's luck is fucking awful.

Juan knocked at the Stridles door and as soon as Dace looked out the window, he made sure to get to the door before Drick. Juan immediately fell into Dace's arms, cheeks stained with tears.  
"Dace- RatTrap is a fucking DICK" Juan sobbed into Dace's shoulder. Dace was surprised to hear his former best bro so sadly enraged.

Juan talked about all the fights he and RatTrap had. He sat on the couch and spoke quickly to Dace about how bad he felt. And Dace was happy. He was slowly regaining his relationship with Juan. And he was happy.

Who knows? Maybe they would connect again and there would be a chance for Dace to move up a step from best bros. But for now, Dave only had one thing on his To-Do list.

 

Beat RatTrap's ass


End file.
